Communication networks connect network clients, like computers, allow these devices to exchange data with each other. Communication protocols define the techniques and format that these devices use when exchanging data via the communication networks. Communication networks connect the devices over various media, such as optical, electrical, or wireless media, and/or a combination thereof. Furthermore, a network can include network devices that facilitate such communication. These network devices (such as switches, routers, etc.) provide, for example, routing functionality that can route data from one network segment to another network segment within a larger communication network.
A communication network can be characterized, among other things, by the amount of data that can be transmitted per unit of time. This measurement, known as a bandwidth, can be expressed in bits per second (bit/s or bps) For large amounts of data per second, a prefix such as kilo, mega, giga, tera, or the like can be added (e.g., kbit/s, Mbit/s, Gbit/s, Tbit/s, etc.). Thus, a communication network, as a whole, can have an associated bandwidth. Furthermore, two or more network-connected devices can also have an associated bandwidth, which indicates the maximum amount of data (per unit of time) that can be transmitted between these devices.
While the embodiments of the application are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the embodiments to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.